


SandersSides Oneshots!

by sympathetic_deceit_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympathetic_deceit_trash/pseuds/sympathetic_deceit_trash
Summary: Ta-da, welcome to my one-shot book! I'm a huge fan of Deceit, so expect him, and Logicality is one of my favorite ships. Prinxiety, Logince, and any Deceit ship are great! I might do some other ships, and I take requests from time to time.





	1. Chapter 1

↑↑↑↑  
Read above, buddy!


	2. Casual | DLAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others have never seen Deceit in anything other than his villainous clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this thought a while ago and just...I had the motivation to write it, so I had to.

Warnings: sympathetic Deceit  
Pairings: DLAMP  
Genre: Fluff  


Deceit hadn't been accepted into the family, exactly; he still acted like a villain but was more of a nuisance than an actual threat so they simply ignored him or let him be.

They let him hang around in the edges and corners of rooms where he just glared and hissed at anyone who came near. Patton made it not-so-subtly made it clear that he was welcome to hang out in the actual rooms instead of the shadows like he did.

Deceit either didn't notice or didn't care, as he never strayed too far from the edges of a room.

Months later, the light sides each had a moment that they realized something.

Deceit never seemed to be...casual.

Not in how he acted, not in how he dressed, not at all.

It wasn't uncommon to see Virgil in a Disney t-shirt that was suspiciously big on him and sweatpants, or Roman in a My Chemical Romance hoodie and jeans. Patton had been found in a loose blue tank top and knee length gray skirt. Hell, even Logan had been seen wearing a black "Space Shake" t-shirt with a galaxy milkshake on it and dark gray sweatpants.

But Deceit?

No one ever saw him in anything other than his usual attire. No one ever saw him relaxing on the couch or getting a snack in the kitchen. No one ever saw anything other than the cruel facade he wanted them to see.

•

Deceit slid across the wooden floor in mismatched socks into the light side commons in his very baggy and oversized "Don't Tread On Me" t-shirt and gray yoga pants. He flopped onto the couch before spreading out and just lounging on it, one foot over the top of the couch and the other hanging off. The dark side grabbed the TV remote and turned it on, flipping through channels until he found the cartoon one.

He always had enjoyed cartoons; not that anyone knew or cared.

Yawning, Deceit reached for the bag of beef jerky he'd found from the kitchen and set the remote down.

The others weren't home for one reason or another, and he took the opportunity to relax. He never let them see him like this; he had a reputation to keep up.

So it was a mistake when he drifted off to sleep, cuddling a throw pillow with his hat on the floor and revealing his curly brown locks.

He didn't wake when the door opened. He didn't stir when loud laughter sounded throughout the room. He did, however, wake up when Patton entered the kitchen and started getting out a few pots and pans. 

Deceit sat up, realizing the others were there. And he was not a villain right now.

"Shit." He whispered, still currently unnoticed. Well, he might as well roll with it, he supposed. Let the others finally see his nonvillainous side and make them remember it.

The dark side stood, grabbing his hat off the floor. He picked up the empty bag of beef jerky and walked nonchalantly to the trash can in the kitchen, hat twirling around his nongloved finger.

Roman and Logan's argument came to a stop when Deceit walked into the kitchen with all his bed headed glory, spinning his hat around his finger. Virgil tensed up slightly, but the other two were just...staring. Patton noticed the silence and turned around and Deceit threw away his empty bag.

"What's- oh." Patton blinked. "H-Hey, Dee..."

Deceit had been ignoring them all, until Patton had addressed him.

"Yeah?" Deceit asked, cocking an eyebrow. Virgil was looking away, a faint pink showing from underneath his white foundation, Roman was practically gaping, and Logan couldn't keep his eyes off him. Patton's cheeks were a rosy red color as he looked at the dark side.

"You, you look nice- you look nice in, uh, causal clothes." He stuttered. Deceit shot him awkward finger guns in response with a crooke, genuine grin on his face that was more dorkishly charming than villainous, unlike his usual smile.

"Thanks. See ya, losers." With that, and before anyone else could get a word in edge wise, he sunk out of the kitchen to his room. The other four sides recovered quickly enough. 

Patton fake coughed and returned to cooking, reminding himself to invite Deceit to dinner. Logan blinked, adjusting his glasses and looking down. Roman cleared his throat and finally shut his gaping mouth. Virgil had already relaxed once he actually processed what Deceit was wearing, shoulders slumping, so now all he did was attempt to hide his face in the hood of his hoodie. Logan spoke up after a moment.

"Well, that was..." He trailed off, not quite knowing how exactly to explain that.

"God," Roman groaned dramatically, "I'm so gay!"

Patton laughed, "me, too, Ro! We're all gay."

"I just had a super gay moment, though!" Roman insisted. Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. We all did, Disney dumb ass-"

"Language!" Patton piped up.

"-and did you see his curly hair?" Virgil continued.

"It looked like curly fries!" Patton laughed again.

"It appears," Logan commented, "that we all agree-for once-that Deceit looked...gucci?"

"Lo, honey..." Patton said.

"You tried." Virgil snickered.

"Oh, no, Teach..." Roman shook his head, but laughed along with Virgil. Logan's face flushed with embarrassment.

"My apologies. You are all aware that my vocabulary cards are not always correct." He stated. "Anyway,"

"Fear not, Google!" Roman announced. "Mistakes are made by even the best of us-including me!" Logan rolled his eyes and ignored the prince.

"Anyway," He continued, "what I meant is that we all agree that Deceit looks good in casual attire, correct?" 

"Definitely!" Roman agreed.

"Mhm." Virgil nodded.

"Yeah! Didn't you see how adorable he was?" Patton giggled. Logan allowed himself a pleased smile as he pushed his black framed glasses up his nose. He had been right, of course, and for once the others agreed without argument. Maybe he did enjoy their praise when he got it, but he was as likely to admit that as Deceit was to actually be threatening.

Speaking of Deceit, Logan wondered what persuaded him to let them see him like that. If it was them coming home, he could've easily sunk out before they saw him. Maybe he panicked and didn't think about that. Maybe he'd planned this out.

Either way, Logan definitely would not mind seeing casual Deceit once more, and he could say with complete and utter confidence that he wasn't the only one.


	3. Spell | Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong with Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this ages ago.

Warnings: Violence, possession, blood, sympathetic deceit  
Pairings: platonic dlamp, prinxiety, background logicality, platonic anxceit  
Genre: Uhhhhhh

It had started out normal enough, with them all going out to the Imagination to help and watch Roman on a quest. Patton even convinced Deceit to come with them, with promise of no Dragon Witch this time.

So that turned out to be a little bit of lie...alright, fine.

It was a pretty big lie.

Because now, Roman was standing with his arms outstretched protectively in front of them as he stared up at the Dragon Witch. Only, the witch didn't seem worried in the slightest. She cackled, a black mist surrounding her hands. The Dragon Witch waved her hands, then thrust them out towards Roman.

Patton clung to his boyfriend Logan, blue eyes wide. Deceit was backing up quickly and Virgil was ready to help fight if necessary.

He wasn't ready for the black mist to wrap around Roman and turn his eyes pure black. He wasn't prepared to have Roman tense up, then relax and turn around. And he definitely wasn't ready for Roman to start to pull out his sword with a wide but distant grin.

"Princey...?" Virgil said hesitantly, biting his lip.

"Virgillll~" Roman replied in a mocking, sing-song voice as he unsheathed his sword from it's place on his hip. "C'mere, let's talk~"

"Princey, what are you doing?" Virgil asked more urgently, backing up slowly. The prince followed. Instead of answering, he just hummed a tune and pointed his sword at Virgil.

"Creativity-?" Deceit cut himself off with a yelp as Roman swung the sword to point at him. "Woah- woah- Roman, put the sword away." He stuttered, stumbling back and directly into Patton. Roman's katana had always frightened him after being on the business end of it one too many times.

"Ro, kiddo, please put the sword down?" Patton spoke slowly and carefully, clinging onto Logan's arm. "There's no need to swing that sword around at us, buddy." Logan's eyes were wide behind his thick black frames, swallowing.

"P-Patton is correct, Roman." Logan bit his lip, glancing at Patton and stepping more in front of him with a protective look in his eyes. Roman still had that sickeningly calm and happy expression, dazed smile still present as he let his head tilt to the side. 

Virgil took a step forward.

"Princey." Roman's gaze snapped to him, turning around again and slashing at him. Virgil jumped out of the way but still ended up with a cut in his side, bleeding onto the inside of his hoodie a bit. He ignored the sharp and sudden pain. "R-Roman."

Surprisingly enough, Roman did pause. Then he stepped forward, pressing the tip of the blade against Virgil's chest.

"Kill him." The Dragon Witch demanded.

"Roman, please." Virgil spoke, voice cracking a bit. Roman ignored him. Virgil felt like he was going to throw up but ignored it and leaned forward, the sword pressing harder against his chest. It would probably start to hurt if more pressure were applied.

"Do it." The Dragon Witch urged, grinning maliciously and showing off her sharp teeth. Roman's pure black eyes met Virgil's own and he felt tears well in his eyes at the coldness of his glare. "Do it."

"Roman." Virgil started to say as the sword pressed harder into him and broke the skin, hissing a bit at the pain. "Roman, it's Virgil. You remember, don't- don't you? Jack Smellington...? Hot- Hot Topic?" His voice shook and crack, but it hitched on 'Hot Topic.'

And he knows. He knows Logan and Deceit are keeping a trembling Patton from rushing forward and pulling Virgil away to safety. He knows they're trembling themselves. He knows this a dangerous game he's playing, but most of all, he knows this isn't Roman. 

And Virgil wants Roman back.

"Shut up." Roman growls and Virgil almost whimpers, almost scurries off and runs and leaves the prince behind. But he doesn't, and he instead notices the hand clutching the sword is shaking ever so slightly. 

"No. Roman, come on." Virgil looked up at Roman, determined to get through to him. The black mist that seemed to swirl around him was thinning. "You know me, Princey."

"You...you..." Roman faltered, lowering the sword slightly.

"What are you doing?" The Dragon Witch seemed to be getting slightly panicky as her plan was failing. "I said to kill him!" Roman scowled, raising his katana. Virgil took and chance and pushed the blade to the side. Luckily, the prince was still recovering from his falter so it wasn't hard to do.

Now for the risky part.

Virgil grabbed Roman's sash, getting on his tippy toes and kissing him; not exactly how he'd wanted his first kiss to go, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Besides it's not all bad as Roman tensed then relaxed, his free hand pressing against the small of Virgil's back. He doesn't know whether to squeal at the fact that Roman's kissing him back or sob in relief that Roman's back. The reality of the situation came crashing over Virgil; He's kissing Roman in front of Patton, Logan, Deceit and a very pissed off Dragon Witch. 

He quickly let go of the prince, stepping back hurriedly.

"Princey-" Virgil looked up and was met with slightly dazed and extremely confused brown eyes that made him pause for a moment. "Princey, Roman, turn around. Take care of the Dragon Witch and we'll talk about, uh, our relationship afterwards." He was unreasonably proud of himself for getting that out without stuttering and Roman blinked, grinned, nodded, and turned around, sword pointed at the angry foe.

The air was knocked out of Virgil's lungs as he was tackled to the ground by a familiar warmth.

"Kiddo! That was so brave!" Patton said excitedly in a hushed tone, getting off him and pulling Virgil to his feet. Virgil shrugged, exhausted despite not doing much physical work. Patton doesn't press him to speak as he lead him over to where the other two waited. Logan fussed over Virgil like a mother hen and Deceit just hugged him. He relaxed a bit at the familiar sounds of Roman fighting an enemy, the sword slicing through the air.

Roman was back, and he'd done it.


	4. Sick Words | Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Patton says...a few things in his fevered state, Logan isn't sure he's in his right mind. But Patton insists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know shit about fevers and you can't make me Google

Warnings: Fever  
Pairings: Logicality  
Genre: Fluffy sickfic

Logan was not surprised that Patton had become sick; on the first day it'd snowed, they'd all gone out to 'play'. Or rather, the others messed around while Logan kept track of the time and occasionally exchanged a few words with the others.

Just because he was expecting it didn't make it any better.

Logan could've prepared all he wanted and still feel inexplicably upset at the sight of a red nosed, watery eyed Patton swaddled up in his Carebear sheets so only his pouting face stick out. 

He sighed, sitting on the edge of Morality's bed.

"Patton."

"Looooooo, I'm colllllld." Patton whined.

"Patton," Logan repeated, ignoring how cute he looked with his brown bed head, "you're sick and probably have a fever. I would advise that you take all those blankets off..."

"M'kayyyy." Patton murmured, struggling out from where he was bundled in warm blankets-

Oh. He was in just pair of snowflake-decorated boxers.

Logan flushed red all the way down to his neck tie.

"Pat-Patton- I'm... I'm going to grab you some clothes." He stuttered, standing up and looking away as he adjusted his holiday themed tie. Patton gave a mumble of agreement, shivering and hugging himself despite the sweat clearly visible on his freckle littered skin.

Once the sick side was dressed in an oversized "Space Shake" t-shirt and some sweatpants, Logan grabbed a thermometer.

"Open." he commanded, putting the thin rod that he'd put the plastic covering on into his mouth and under his tongue. "103 point..." He trailed of and mumbled the rest mostly to himself, along with some comment about a fever and plenty of fluids. Logan threw away the covering and put the thermometer away.

"M'not the only one that's hot in here." Patton announced suddenly, giggling. Logan raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding the giggling side.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked. Morality simply giggled some more. Realization dawned on Logan and he blushed cherry red.

"O-Oh." He said softly as Patton laughed in response. Logan cleared his throat. "Ah, thank you."

"Think m'in love~" Patton drawled, flopping back onto his bed and trying to grab his blankets again.

"That's nice, Patton, but only one blanket. No comforters." Logan said absently, not quite truly paying attention to what the ill side was saying. "I'm going to get you some water, okay?"

"Kayyyyy." Logan ran a hand through his hair and left the room.

When he came back, Patton had made a burrito out of a soft, bright blue blanket.

"Comfortable?" Logan chuckled, sitting on the edge again. He hummed as Patton nodded. "I have a glass of water for you."

"Thank you, love." Patton giggled, taking the cup.  Logan blushed. 

"What-?"

"Hey- hey, Looo?" Patton asked, ignoring Logan's confusion. Logan shook it off; surely it didn't really matter, it was just an offhand comment. And Patton used nicknames and pet names for the others as well. Although, it was always "kiddo" or "son" or something along those lines, never...never "love."

"Yes?"

"I love you." Patton said bluntly and casually, slurping his water and sitting back as Logan turned scarlet. 

"Wha- I beg your pardon...?" Logan stuttered in confusion, furrowing his brows. Maybe he had heard him wrong.

"I love you." Patton repeated, staying as nonchalant as he was the first time. Logan stared at the sick side, flustered and bewildered.

"Pat-" Logan started, "Patton, I believe you aren't thinking correctly. You are sick and in a fevered state." 

"Nu-uhhhhh!" Patton huffed, setting the glass of water down. Logan cocked an eyebrow, ignoring how his heartbeat sped up at the possibility that Patton was babbling nonsense as he often did when he was ill and he really did love him. Preposterous.

"Pat,"

"Logan! Listen to me, you handsome silly man!" Patton insisted, swaying from side to side as if going to pass out at any moment. Logan swallowed his slight concern over this.

"We- we have the mostly same face-" He commented, eyes tracing Patton's freckles. Due to his lack of clothes ealier today, Logan knew that the cocoa colored dots were scattered across every square inch of Patton's skin.

"Shhhhhh!" Patton hissed. "Lemme- lemme finish, Lolo." Logan reluctantly nodded, adjusting his green and red striped tie before slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Alright. Fine. My apologies for interrupting."

"Okayyyyy." Patton giggled, then spoke a bit more seriously again. "I am totes in lovesss wit you, silly." Logan went to comment or argue but caught himself and just slowly nodded. "I swear m'not just saying it 'cause m'sick, I swear on my cat hoodie!"

"Truly?" Logan asked before he could stop himself. "Well, I mean...do you- do you truly have feelings for me, Patton?" Patton laughed, yawning afterwards. 

"Duh! I've literally called you 'love', kissed your cheek, n' flirted with you ev'ry day!" He hummed tiredly. "Imma go to bed, m'kay cutie?"

"Oh- alright.." Logan said weakly as Morality curled up, cuddling a pillow as he started to drift off.

Well.

Logan sat down at the edge of the bed, processing the shocking and slightly terrifying new information.

Patton, the adorable and wonderful Morality, was in love. With him. With logic. 

A soft noise from Patton caught Logan's attention again. His hand emerged from underneath a blanket, blindly feeling around until he grabbed Logan's colder hand. Patton relaxed once Logan gave his hand a gentle and comforting squeeze.

"Don't leave?" The soft murmur made Logan tense up slightly but he pushed his thoughts of the brand new revelations to the back of his brain. "Lo?"

"I'm here." Logan assured carefully, lifting Patton's hand and gently pressing a kiss to it. "I won't leave. I promise." The happy, sleepy smile he glimpsed afterwards wiped any fear from his thoughts. He'd ask Patton when he recovered from his sick state but at the moment, he would simply keep his promise. And...maybe fall asleep. And maybe cuddle. Well, he definitely got sick, that's for sure...


	5. Mystery Baker | Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Patton's birthday gets near, he is perfectly content with a sleepover. However, on the day of his birthday, a well made cake is sitting on the counter, made just for him, decorated and all. It happens again with the others' birthdays, and even when couples start getting together.

Warnings: None  
Pairings: Platonic DLAMP, logicality, prinxiety  
Genre: Fluff

Patton was pleasantly surprised, to say the least. He had planned for a sleepover with Virgil, Roman, and Logan to celebrate his birthday, which he would definitely still do, but there was a cake sitting on the counter. It was light blue with neat writing that read "Happy Birthday, Patton!" in white frosting. He grinned at the bright blue heart under it made of frosting. Patton didn't ask who made it, instead just enjoying the cake with his family. The vanilla cake was delicious. Patton loved it, and talked about it nonstop for the next couple weeks.

•

Logan was shocked to find a small, dark blue cake waiting for him on the counter the day of his birthday. He analyzed the black icing that read "Happy Birthday, Logan" and the tiny blue tie under it. Who could've done this? Not Virgil, he had messy handwriting and couldn't bake. Not Roman, he would've made it much bigger and more extravagant. Not Patton, his would've been much, much messier. He decided to leave it be for now, and just enjoy eating the marble cake, meaning a mix of chocolate and vanilla, with the other three.

•

Roman's over the top reaction could be heard throughout the mindscape after finding a taller, red cake with "Happy Birthday, Prince Roman!" written and yellow and a crown under it on it. After all, what a great way to start off his birthday! He was ecstatic to share the red velvet cake with Virgil, Patton, and a confounded Logan.

•

Virgil gawked at the medium sized black cake and the purple-spiderweb frosting design that covered it. "Happy Birthday, Virgil" was written in purple, a little white skull made impressively out of frosting underneath it. That was one way to start off his b-day... It didn't make sense to him. Now both he and Logan were dumbfounded, even as they ate the chocolate cake with the others.

•

Virgil and Logan sat down, looking at each other.

"It can't be Patton." Virgil started. Logan nodded in agreement.

"No, he's too messy." Logan said. "But it can't be Roman."

"Yeah, he'd go over the top with all of them." Virgil agreed, chewing his lip. "And I know it's not you.."

"I'm 99.999% sure it's not you, so..."

"Who is it?" Both asked at the same time.

•

When Patton's birthday rolled around, Virgil and Logan were prepared. They'd placed cameras in the kitchen.

However, they were not prepared for what they saw the next morning. While Roman and Patton gushed over the cake, which was decorated with gray paw prints of both cats and dogs on top of the light blue frosting, Virgil and Logan went over the footage.

Deceit snuck into the kitchen at eleven thirty-one at night. He took his hat off and pulled baking ingredients-this baffled Logan-and began making a cake. It took him hours, and by the time he was finished, the messes cleaned up and ingredients put back into his hat, it was nearly five in the morning. Deceit turned one last time to look at the cake he'd made and lifted a small smile. Virgil pointed out the bags under his eyes and the tiredness in his smile.

Deceit was The Mystery Baker.

"...Deceit?" Virgil mumbled. Logan nodded.

"It appears that he stays up unhealthily late to make them." The logical side said, adjusting his glasses.

"Well...since he's not doing anything wrong...I guess Patton and Roman don't really need to know, right?"

"If you are suggesting we keep this information to ourselves, I agree." Logan stated. Virgil gave a curt nod and walked off.

•

Logan was not surprised to see a dark blue cake on the counter when his birthday rolled around. He carefully admired it for a moment, eyeing the black and light blue ties that decorated it and the neat writing.

"This must've taken hours to make..." He muttered under his breath, more aware and a bit more appreciative now. He stopped when Patton walked in.

•

Before Roman's birthday, an important event happened.

He confessed his feelings for Virgil. Patton was thrilled to find out that they'd finally gotten together. The very next day, Virgil's eyes widened at the sight of a cake on the counter. It wasn't Roman's birthday yet... then again, this didn't look like a birthday cake. It was a medium sized red cake, with purple spiderweb designs on it. In yellow writing the words "Congratulations, Roman and Virgil!" were there along with a black crown and a yellow skull, all made of frosting, of course. A lot of work had clearly been put into the chocolate cake, and Roman was overjoyed. Virgil was slightly concerned about the health of a certain snake, but happily enjoyed the cake with his boyfriend and the others.

•

Roman's birthday passed with a large red cake with yellow crowns on it, and Virgil's passed with a small black one, purple skulls decorating it. Logan and Patton had recently gotten together, and Virgil was only mildly surprised to see the dark blue cake with light blue hearts all over it. Patton fawned over the white writing that read "Congratulations, Logan and Patton!" while Logan studied the white tie and navy blue heart.

•

"Logan, he's definitely not getting enough sleep." Virgil said firmly. Logan slowly nodded.

"Yes... you're correct." Logan agreed, pursing his lips.

"We should-"

"Confront him?" Logan cut him off. Virgil nodded. "Agreed."

"Let's go, then." 

Deceit was trying and failing to get some sleep in his closet/room. It just wasn't comfortable. He jumped at a knock on the door.

"Deceit? Are you in there? We need to talk." Logan stated. Deceit forced and scowl and fixed his hat, standing and opening the door.

"The hell do you want?"

"We know you're the one making the cakes." Virgil said bluntly. The dark side paled.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap. We caught it on camera. When was the last time you slept?" Virgil crossed his arms. Deceit paused.

"I...remember when." Logan mentally translated Deceit's answer.

"You don't remember when you last slept? That's incredibly unhealthy. We appreciate the cakes, but this is bad for you." Logan said, frowning.

"Whatcha talking about, kiddos?" Patton said. Virgil jumped half a foot in the air.

"-! Oh my God, Dad, don't scare me like that!"

"Deceit is the one making the cakes." Patton gasped at Logan's statement. Deceit sighed, then proceeded to pass out from exhaustion and lack of sleep. Logan caught him before he hit the ground.

"Guys, I have an idea." Virgil said.

•

Deceit woke up on Roman's bed. He sat up, blinking. He'd never slept so well before...why was he in Roman's room?

"What the..." He mumbled, getting off the comfy bed and making his way over to the door. Deceit opened the bedroom door and peeked his head out. "???" He noticed a note on the door and looked at it curiously.

'Hey, kiddo! I see that you're awake. We should work on getting you a better place to sleep. And maybe you shouldn't bake cakes in the middle of the night! As a thanks for all the wonderful cakes you made, just come to the kitchen!

★Patton'

Deceit tilted his head slightly, but turned and shuffled into the kitchen. Logan was sipping coffee, Patton sitting next to him and leaning against the logical side. Virgil was curled up on the couch, head on Roman's lap in the living room. But Deceit wasn't looking at either of them.

"Hiya, kiddo! Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Salutations, Deceit." Deceit waved slightly.

"H...Hi..." He murmured, eyeing the decently sized yellow cake on the counter. The words "Thanks, Dee!" were written in black icing and a little green snake was under it. Black hats decorated the rest of the cake, though some were sloppier than others. It was obvious that Patton and the others had all helped make it.

"Do you like the cake? It's chocolate because we couldn't figure out how to do marble." Patton giggled. Deceit nodded.

"Is it..."

"Yes, it is for you." Logan confirmed, chuckling as he watched Deceit's eyes widen.

"O-Oh...no thank you." He muttered, walking over to the cake. Patton and Logan shared a small smile.

"So how about we work on finding you a place to sleep while you eat, kiddo?"


	6. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is forgotten on Christmas, or at least he thinks he is.

Deceit woke up later than everybody else, at 10 am rather than 7. Normally, that wouldn’t have bothered him but he frowned and double checked the date.

December 25th. Yeah, it was Christmas…

So why had no one come to wake him up to open presents? Deceit pursed his lips, opening his door and standing at the top of the stairs, surveying the downstairs. Wrapping paper lay strewn around the tree, and he could hear the others laughing in the kitchen. Unnoticed, 4 little boxes were still under the Christmas tree; a red one, a purple one, a baby blue one and a navy blue one.

Deceit felt his eyes water, so he turned around and returned to his room as unnoticed as the gifts. Did he really think that just because they didn’t grimace when they saw him anymore that he’d be accepted? That just because he was invited to breakfast he’d be part of their holidays? God, how stupid was he? The dark side wondered as he wiped furiously at his eyes.

It wasn’t so bad. It was just another day alone. He’d had plenty of days alone. He could handle it.

“Merry Christmas.” He muttered dryly.

-

Patton knew Deceit stayed awake at night often, usually from nightmares. So he figured the poor dark side deserved to sleep in on Christmas! And oh, he'd bake him his own plate of chocolate chip pancakes and give him his presents which were under the tr-

Wait, why weren't his presents under the tree?

Patton furrowed his brows, eyeing where Deceit's gifts were meant to be, "Hey, L? Where are Dee's presents?"

"Ah, they're over in the corner. I did not want them to be damaged while we were opening ours." Logan answered, then glanced at Patton. "By the way, I believe you should wake him now."

Patton checked the time and stood up, nodding cheerfully in agreement.

"You're right," he chirped, "be right back!" With that, Patton bounded up the stairs to Deceit's room and knocked. "Hey, Dee! Wake up!" He began to open the door without thinking. "It's Chr- Dee?"

"What?" Deceit hissed, drawing his knees closer to his chest and weakly glaring at Patton.

"It's Christmas, buddy..." Patton frowned, looking at Deceit with concern clearly shining in his eyes. His gaze wasn't on the glare he was currently being given, instead it was on the tear tracks running down Deceit's cheeks.

"I'm |not| well aware." Deceit snapped, crossing his arms. Patton tilted his head, eyes searching for some sort of reasoning in Deceit's mismatched eyes. Everything had been going so well, recently, so he didn't understand why Deceit was... "|Don't| go back to your |un|happy family."

"Dee, you're part of our family."

"Am I? It sure as hell |feels| like it." Deceit scowled, a wry and tasteless smile on his lips. He flicked his forked tongue over his chapped lips, gaze cold to hide the hurt that he so obviously felt. He'd fooled many people like this, but never Patton. Patton knew the difference between someone who was hurt and someone with genuinely malicious intent.

"What? How?" Patton took a step forward, nothing but concern showing on his face as he resisted the urge to hug him tight to his chest.

"Well, you clearly enjoy Christmas |with| me."

"Wh- oh. Oh! Dee, I was trying to let you sleep in because I know you don't get a lot of sleep." Patton explained, taking another step forward as Deceit's gaze softened and he relaxed just a bit.

"...what?" He asked. "But- the presents-"

"Lo moved yours out of the way so they wouldn't get accidentally broken or opened."

"You- you didn't leave me behind?" Deceit asked in such a small and hesitant voice that it made Patton tear up a bit.

"Of course not, Dee." He said softly, sitting on the bed next to the dark side and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "We'd never do that." He assured as Deceit hid his face in Patton's sweater.

"I'm- I didn't think- I'm sorry, I just- V left me behind before so I thought-" He stuttered, "I'm- I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, I promise. I'm not mad." Patton smiled and moved away. "C'mon, the others are waiting. You want some chocolate chip pancakes, kiddo?"


End file.
